


Religions in your lips, even if it’s a false god.

by Crying-Shark (Jojostrashcan)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Its hinted that Big Boss has a god complex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, reader's gender not implied, sex is hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojostrashcan/pseuds/Crying-Shark
Summary: You’d blindly follow snake down to hell if it meant he’d keep kissing you like this.
Relationships: Big Boss/Reader, Naked Snake/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Religions in your lips, even if it’s a false god.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think that BB has a god complex? Absolutely... Do I think it's sexy? Also absolutely. I feel like there's context missing from the beginning that might make it clearer who the reader is meant to be (Hint: they're meant to be another person that The Boss trained as her replacement. Who may or may not have been part of the snake eater operation.) Maybe one day I will add that to this story or make another chapter. I once again am asking you to ignore that this was inspired by Taylor Swift, I am a simple gay, I hear Taylor Swift and I go crazy.

You hated what the both of you had become, he had strayed so far from Joys vision. He was building a war machine on the backs of soldiers who worshiped him like some sort of savior. You felt like you were tainting the memory of your mentor every time you got blood on your hands, every time another wayward solider die in the name of MSF. When you questioned him, asked him this was truly what she would have wanted he managed to soothe your fears, kiss you just right or tell you that everything was fine even if he was just putting on _an act_. It was convincing, he made you feel that some how you had been wrong about her, that what _Big Boss_ was doing was right, was what _The Boss_ would have wanted.

Sometimes you would push back, insist that this is not what Joy would have wanted. This would lead to a fight and it felt like hell to fight with him, you couldn’t stand the silent treatment he would give you. It would go on for days, he’d refused to even speak to you about work-related things. Miller would be forced to play mediator; work time would double and everyone on mother base would be miserable. Eventually you would break come crawling back to him, beg for his forgiveness, sometimes on your knees.

You wouldn’t consider yourself a religious person, you felt that God had taken too much from you for you to still believe that he was real, that heaven existed. Despite this you would blindly worship Snake as if he were god, if he would keep making you feel this good, everything you did made sense when he held on to you like you were the only thing keeping him grounded to this earth. Heaven felt real, tangible when he would hold you down and make you say his name like a prayer. In these hazy, lust addled moments you could see what other MSF soldiers saw: the legendary Big Boss, the false god that would bring peace to the world, it would renew in you some sort of misguided faith. Suddenly, as if you had some sort of revelation you couldn’t care about what Joy would have wanted. You could only think about Big Boss and how you’d let him drag you to hell if he’d keep kissing you like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might sue Taylor Swift for making music so good it inspires me to break a two year writing hiatus... also sue me for liking her music and metal gear enough to cross the two. I know some where out there there's a mgs fan boy crying and calling me cringe.


End file.
